1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus including light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) and a display apparatus manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a semiconductor device converting energy that is generated by recombination of electrons and holes that are injected to a PN junction diode by applying a forward voltage to the PN junction diode, into optical energy.
An inorganic LED emitting light by using inorganic compounds is widely used as a backlight of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) television (“TV”), illumination and an electric sign board. In addition, an organic LED emitting light by using organic compounds has been used in relatively small electronic appliances such as a cell phone to a large TV.